Blazing Spirits
by Xaes
Summary: A collection of related, yet generally stand-alone stories. Based on the general Pokemon Universe. Chapter 3's up. Happy Valentine's Day!
1. Shoneah

"This building is now under the control of the Ridoh Gang! If you value your lives, you will follow our instructions!"

The disturbance among the usual laid-back chatter of the Pokemon Center came from the entrance. Six men clad in light blue colors stood shoulder to shoulder, each brandishing a rather imposing machine gun. The guns alone were a rare enough sight, given their worldwide ban-- much less a disturbance of such peace in a Pokemon Center.

A number of trainers instinctively reached for their belts to unlatch a Pokeball, promting each of the guns pointing straight at them. "If even one of those Pokeballs opens, we will spray the entire area in it's direction with bullets!" This warning came from the frontmost man of the group, his body draped with his long blue hair.

"What do you want?" The nurse at the center's desk asked.

"We're here for money," the blue-haired man replied, walking forward and pointing his gun in warning at the various people at either side of the room.

"Our Pokemon Center is a non-profit organization! We have no money to give you!" The nurse spoke back sternly, leaning forward on the desk.

"Oh, don't you worry. You're just hostages. Have you called the police yet? We're eager to make our demands."

As if on cue, the tense silence gave way to police sirens, followed by the screeching of tires and the opening and slamming of doors, as police took position.

The remaining five men backed away from the door. Two men faced the trainers of either side of the room, while the remaining three along with the leader faced the door.

Three officers entered the sliding doors of the Pokemon center simultaniously.

"Ridoh gang. What is your business here?" The middle female officer called after quickly assessing the situation. The two male officers to her sides each held bullet-proof shields, and had their own guns ready.

"Twelve hours from now, I will be on the roof of this building, expecting a single Fearow to drop a briefcase containing precisely sixteen million of the global currency. This city is well-known for it's incredible wealth, and with all the big banks of the region centered here, I highly doubt such a meager amount would be hard to come by."

The grunt to the leader's right laid down a black briefcase and slid it over to the middle officer.

"And if we fail to meet your demands in time?" The officer asked.

The leader smiled. "Ren?"

The grunt who had slid the briefcase looked around the room, and laid his eyes on the youngest person he could find on his side of the room; a silver-haired man likely around 18 years old. "You. Come over here."

The silver-haired man glanced at the officer, who was biting her lip. "Follow his orders," she said, knowing what was happening next. The man walked slowly to the grunt who had been named 'Ren', who grabbed him abruptly by his black shirt, and held him facing outward, pointing his gun to his head.

"Each hour that passes, we will cut the life of one of the hostages here short, and we will start with this one," the leader said.

"...Understood," the officer said, her eyes focused on the silver haired man, wishing there was a way she could apologize. She backed slowly through the front doors, motioning her backup to leave.

"Nice hair, kid!" Ren said jokingly. "Hopefully the officer meets our demands. I'd hate to dirty your hair with blood!"

The leader spoke up clearly so that the entire center could hear him. "Listen up! We'd hate to have to kill anyone, but we will if anyone plans on being a hero today. As far as we know, everyone here is an innocent bystander. So, know your role, keep quiet, and follow the instructions my comrades are about to give you!"

Over the next 10 minutes, the grunts began barking orders to all of the hostages of the center. The entire room, including the nurse, was filed into one corner, that being the corner furthest from the stairs leading to the roof. Ren and the silver-haired man stayed next to the desk, per the leader's request, so that the officers who remained outside could see that their end of the bargain was being held up through the glass door.

"What's your name, kid?" Ren asked after about a half hour of silence. The young man had since been bound with rope and sat on the floor, while Ren sat criss-cross on the desk, looming above him. After a few seconds of silence, Ren spoke again, this time with a less playful and more unhappy voice. "Hey. Answer my question. You aren't in a position to be uncooperative, you know." The man remained silent.

Ren pressed the end of his gun to the man's head. "Answer me or I'll--"

"You'll do no such thing," the leader ordered. Ren jumped slightly at the order, before pulling the gun back to his lap. "He's a smart one. He knows that right now, he's the least likely to get killed," the leader mused. He walked over and kneeled down next to the man. "We know you can understand us. You followed our orders earlier. But... is it that you are mute?"

The all too familiar silence about the man was interrupted a few seconds later. "...No. I just consider it rude to ask someone else for their name when we don't even know yours." The voice was light, and was spoken with a mischievous tune to it. The young man grinned. The leader stood up, laughing. "A man of courtesy! Ha ha... You are right! You only know one of our names, and even then it was not in introduction! Very well... If I give you my name, will you grace us with yours?"

"Fair enough," the man spoke.

"In that case, my name is Kerry. And what might yours be?"

"I am known as Shoneah."

"Shoneah? What kind of name is THAT!?" Ren cackled.

"Quiet, Ren! Or should I say... Renaldo?" Kerry shot back, prompting Ren to cease laughing and growl.

"If I may ask a question?" Shoneah suddenly spoke.

"I don't see why not, though whether or not we can answer that is a different story," Kerry replied.

"I only recently arrived in the region, so I'm afraid I'm not up to date on what goes on here... What is it you fight for?"

"An honest and fair question, Shoneah!" Kerry grinned. "Our mission as the Ridoh Gang is to loosen the capitalist stranglehold on the population of the region by distributing money to everyone."

"So, you take from the rich, and return it to the poor. Is that correct?"

"Correct!"

"And this is why, rather than remove the money from the pockets of the trainers here, you preferred to make demands?"

"It's nice to know the world still turns out such well-educated young men! That is to say, you are correct, my young friend." Kerry pulled his hair back behind his ears. "Perhaps we can kill the next eleven hours in this manner. May I ask a question?"

"Why not? I'm stuck here, aren't I?" Shoneah rolled his eyes.

Kerry smirked. "In that case... I notice you are in a Pokemon center, and yet it appears you have no Pokeballs on your belt. Would you be willing to divulge me the reason for this?"

"Sharp eye. Yes... I have no Pokemon on my person. As a matter of fact, I am ashamed to admit I was completely wiped out by some nameless trainer a few miles out of town." Despite the story, Shoneah spoke this with a small hint of a grin on his face. "All of my dear friends are in recovery."

"I'm sorry to hear that! You seem to be a bright trainer. Were you outsmarted?"

"Overpowered. Enough about me... I have more questions," Shoneah said, changing the subject.

"Do ask away!"

The conversation between the two continued in spite of the tense silence about the center. Even from the far side of the room where all of the trainers and visitors were herded, the conversation could be heard.

Ren rested his head on his right hand, sighed, and nodded off to sleep.

---

"Hey. Ren. Wake up, sleepy-head," Kerry's voice barked.

"Ah? Um... sir!" Ren sat up straight, and readied his gun. "I was, um..."

"Yes, you were sleeping. That is of no concern-- it's time for the drop."

Ren hopped off of the desk, and pulled Shoneah to his feet. "Hee hee. Showtime."

"Is your communicator on?" Kerry asked, flipping a switch on his small watch. Ren followed suit with his own. Shoneah had only just realized that the gadgets didn't actually tell time. "I'm going up top now. If even one of those policemen takes a step beyond their cars, let me know, and make sure to remind them of the precarious position of this young man."

"Affirmative." The two nodded to each other, before Kerry broke from the group and ran into a back hallway in the direction of the stairs. After a few minutes of silence, Kerry's voice came through Ren's watch. "I am now on the roof. We have 20 minutes until the twelve-hour mark."

The other four grunts in the room, who had since started sitting on the floor or found a chair after the wait had tired them out, all stood up and assumed the same confidant posture they had entered with. Ren stood close to Shoneah and held his gun to Shoneah's head. "I do hope your little conversation didn't make you assume you and him were buddies now..." Ren spoke.

"So tell me..." Shoneah spoke with a much more acidic tinge to it's usual softness, "How long have you known Kerry?" The question was whispered quietly.

Ren's eyes narrowed. "A few months. I was only assigned to his group about two months ago, however."

"Have you really spoken with him at length, or is he nothing more than your leader?"

"I know little about him. Nor do I care. My only concern is our mission."

"So... would you say you trust him?"

Ren pushed the tip of the gun slightly into Shoneah's head, as a warning. "What business is it of yours?"

"Ren... I say this as a warning. While you dozed off, I spoke at length with him. I got to know him. I have the power to see people's true intentions... And I don't believe Kerry is going to do anything for you, or for the mission."

"What do you mean? Kerry is a respected leader within our gang, and--"

"And he's about to personally handle sixteen million of the global currency. That's no small amount." Shoneah paused, and realizing Ren was not responding, he continued. "Sixteen million is enough to drive a man traitorous."

Shoneah felt the panicked breath of the man behind him. "And... you think he will leave us for dead while he takes the money and flies off?"

"He personally prepared that briefcase, did he not? He left his own Fearow in there to assist the police. Fearow is strong enough to carry a man to his destination, you know..."

Shoneah hear a quiet sniffle from the man behind him. The beginning of tears, no doubt.

Kerry's voice came through the communicator. "Ren, I see the Fearow in the distance. He is carrying the briefcase. ETA should be one minute."

Ren was silent. "Ren, do you copy?" Kerry's voice called back.

Ren lifted his wrist to his face, and pressed a button. "C... copy."

"There's still time, you know. You could run up there with the rest of your team to make sure he can't escape."

"I..."

"Do you want to risk prison while he gets away with all your money?"

Ren growled. "There's no time to think. You must act."

Ren sniffled quietly. "That... that traitor!" The sudden eruption was loud enough to garner the attention of the four grunts in the room. "Everyone, listen up! Kerry's about to take our money and leave us for dead! We must stop him!" The four grunts gasped, some asking each other if they had heard him correctly.

"There's no time to second-guess! Follow me!" Ren and the four Ridoh grunts darted for the hallway. "Chaaarge!" Was Ren's last words before the sound of the group stumbling and tripping.

The other hostages in the room began shouting happily before Shoneah's words cut through the air. "Scyther!"

The green scythe-armed bug Pokemon rounded the corner from the hallway and stood in front of the group of trainers. "Nobody moves or heads roll," was Shoneah's acidic order.

"Missy, can you hear me? I need you to untie me."

A ghost Pokemon with what appeared to be flowing hair floated through the wall and met Shoneah's frame. The Misdreavus untied the rope, prompting Shoneah to stretch his arms. "Assist Scyther. I have buisiness to do." Shoneah walked swiftly to the hallway, and rounded the corner to see the group of five grunts fast asleep. "Ah, what I wouldn't do without Hypnosis."

Shoneah located Ren's body, and he removed the communicator from his wrist.

"Ren, do you copy? The drop is made. I'm heading back down to have Kadabra teleport us home," Kerry's voice called.

"Not so fast, friend." Shoneah spoke back.

"What... who is this? Where's Ren!?"

"Ah, we spoke for twelve hours and you don't remember my voice? I'm offended! This is Shoneah, your new friend. And let's just say that the hunter has become the hunted." Shoneah grinned.

A large purple apparition rounded the corner from a nearby room. "Haun!" It spoke happily when it saw Shoneah, and grinned. It opened it's hands to reveal six Pokeballs.

"You... what did you do with Ren?" Kerry replied through the communicator as Shoneah took the six Pokeballs and fastened them to his belt. Three were currently empty, while the other three held the Pokemon that had not revealed themselves yet.

"It's quite the amusing story, actually! My Pokemon had just finished healing up and the rushed into the room. Long story short, if you make any wrong moves at this stage you'll have the death of five of your men on your conscience. Remember our discussion? You mentioned a few hours ago that you would never turn your backs on your comrades... No matter what." Shoneah removed his finger from the "send" button and turned to the Haunter that patiently stood before him. "Scyther and Misdreavus could use some backup. Mind playing crowd control?"

"Grr... What are your demands?"

Shoneah began dragging the five unconscious bodies into a nearby empty room with no windows.

"I'm going to send my Gardevoir up to the roof. Simply hand her the briefcase and all of it's contents. Meanwhile, I am leaving your friends in room 122A. I assume you're using an Alakazam to teleport? This should guarantee your escape, albeit with none of your prize money."

Shoneah pressed the small release button on the Pokeball's equator. Following a flash of light, the seemingly white-robed Psychic Pokemon stood before Shoneah. "Roof. Briefcase."

"...Understood," came Kerry's defeated voice. The Gardevoir floated up the stairway. Shoneah ran back to the front, and withdrew Scyther into his Pokeball. "Hypnosis and let's get going!"

Misdreavus and Haunter glared intently at the crowd, eyes glowing blue as everyone fell asleep.

Shoneah withdrew the two Ghost Pokemon and ran back down the hallway, ducking into the room just past 122A.

A simple voice called into Shoneah's head with Gardevoir's soft voice, and spoke, "Done."

The sound of rushed footsteps echoed down the stairway. Shoneah pressed the release button on his fifth Pokeball. "Sneasel, I need your quick hand!"

A small, blue, impish Pokemon appeared before him and nodded.

In nearly an instant, the blue figure of Kerry ran past the room Shoneah had ducked into; Sneasel reached out and plucked Kerry's Pokeball belt from his waist, and laid it on the floor behind him. "122A!" Kerry's voice. "Guys, I'm here!"

Shoneah ran down the hallway as Kerry rushed into the room to see his unconscious comrades; while Kerry came to the realization he didn't have his belt on, Shoneah tipped a heavy shelf containing all manner of medical supplied onto the door, barricading it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Kerry! Enjoy prison!" Shoneah cackled amidst Kerry's frantic pounding on the wall. The silver-haired man bounded up the stairs.

---

12 o'clock came and the police were afraid to bust in. They could tell some manner of commotion was going on, but who was doing what they couldn't tell from their vantage point outside.

The female officer from earlier motioned their troops to move in, before starring in stunned awe at the sky.

A large orange bird with flaming wings took to the sky from the Pokemon Center's roof. Holding on to it's claw was a black-clad teenager with silver hair, who stared, smiling, at the officers below. He shouted one phrase, "122A!" before the large bird picked up speed and flew away.

---

Less than an hour later, the six Ridoh gang members were bound up and thrown into the back of a single Special Response Team detainment van. None of the hostages in the Pokemon Center remembered any of the events that had transpired, owing to the psychological effects of Haunter and Misdreavus having used Dream Eater after putting everyone to sleep. Nobody save for Kerry and the three police officers that had first enter even remembered the silver-haired man, but the image of him holding onto the claw of the legendary bird Moltres, clutching a briefcase, was seared into well over half of the police force's minds.

More mysterious than the man's ownership of such a legendary bird was the fact that nobody by the name of 'Shoneah' existed in the whole world.

As the head of investigations for the incident poured over papers and reports trying to peice the mystery together, the female police officer recieved an e-mail titled "Concerning the thief, 'Shoneah'".

She clicked it, alarmed, and read quietly to herself...

"Greetings, Officer Janette. It has come to my attention that your region has become victim to the mysterious thief, 'Shoneah'. I am a private investigator who has been following this man's actions for the past three years, and seek to bring him to justice for all of his crimes. I would be grateful to collaborate with your police force, and will share all the information I know about him.

Please talk it over with your superiors and reply soon. Do not risk your job for my sake.

Best regards,  
Aurelius" 


	2. Azul Lamar

It was a clear, calm day for the people who lived on the city's outskirts. The city's humble, almost forgotten gym reflected the sun in it's few windows.

Two grown men sat on the steps leading into the gym, talking.

"Just another slow day... I think I should just close up. Days like this, the trainers are usually out catching Pokemon," said the long-red-haired man in a blue jacket. A simple square red badge could clearly be seen on the chest of the jacket.

"Won't the league officials get mad if you do that?" Spoke the other man, in a simple blue shirt and had short black hair.

The red-haired man yawned, and leaned back, his arms holding his body up. "Who's gonna tattle? And anyway, it's not like we're closing down for a week. We'll be open tomorrow, and by then there will probably a line formed so we can actually have some fun."

The black-haired man stood up. "As you wish, sir. I'll get everyone started on cleaning-- hm?"

A trainer down the road from the gym caught the pair's attention.

--

A green slug Pokemon, approximately two feet in height, with two horns pointing backwards slid down the path. Atop it's back sat a rather short young trainer. The trainer wore a green cloak, who's hood kept his entire face from the sunlight. He held tightly to the Pokemon's neck.

Another trainer with long blond hair walked in their direction, though not directly at them. The tall trainer had already reserved himself to leaving the city.

"Sir!" the young boy shouted, as if the height difference would drown out his voice, when the man stood almost directly before them.

"Hm? I'm sorry, I'm not up for battling today," the man replied nonchalantly.

"I do not seek a battle with you!" the boy spoke indignantly. "I would like to be pointed to the nearest gym!"

The man smirked, and pointed to his right, to a building who's sign clearly read "GYM" and was no more than thirty feet away.

"Aha... um... thank you, sir! Come on, Shelly, let's go!" the young boy said to his Gastrodon. The pair turned towards the gym, and bowed to the tall trainer as they passed.

"Good luck!" The blond trainer said to the pair, smiling, before continuing down his path.

--

The red-haired trainer climbed to his feet. "Well, looks like we get a challenger after all!" he said as the boy made his way down the path up to the gym.

"I guess I'll go wake everyone up!" the black-haired trainer spoke, heading inside.

"Greetings, young trainer! Have you come to challenge the gym today?" The red-haired trainer spoke, putting on his best introduction possible.

"Yes I have sir! I am Azul Lamar, of Port Mariska! Please take me to the gym leader!" The boy spoke eagerly.

The man smiled. "Actually, I am the gym leader! You may call me Rangsey!"

The boy sighed. "That's twice I asked where something obvious was." Shelly emitted a short chuckle in it's own incomprehensible language.

Rangsey smirked. "Well, shall we enter the arena?" he asked, opening the door and motioning the pair to follow.

The boy climbed off of the Gastrodon and withdrew it into it's Pokeball, knowing that it wouldn't be able to climb the stairs, and ran in behind the gym leader.

--

Rangsey took his position at the opposite end of the arena from the entrance, and as well, from Azul.

"Seeing's how you only have one Pokemon, I'll forego our standard rules of two on two for a one-on-one battle. The last Pokemon standing shall be the victor!" Rangsey announced, reaching for one of the balls on his belt. "On that note, let the challenge begin! Kecleon, you're up!" the gym leader announced, sending out his only Pokemon for the battle.

A bipedal yellow and green chameleon Pokemon appeared opposite Azul.

"Shelly, go!" Azul called, sending out the green Gastrodon he previously used as transportation. "Start off with Water Pulse!"

"Kecleon, use Faint Attack!" Rangsey ordered.

Kecleon ran up and stood before Shelly, who was inhaling in preparation for it's attack. The reptile pointed at Azul, whom Shelly turned to face.

"Ack! No, face Kec--!"

The Kecleon used the opportunity to deliver a tackle to Shelly, who as a result accidentally unleashed it's Water Pulse on it's own trainer.

Azul fell backwards from the attack, and managed to flip over onto his chest. He looked up and glared. "Argh, now I'm soaked!" the boy complained, standing to his feet. Shelly looked apologetically at it's trainer.

"Shelly, don't let him get away with that! Use Water Pulse again!" Azul shouted.

"Kecleon, use Fury Swipes!" Rangsey called.

Shelly inhaled again as Kecleon leapt into the air, raising it's claws. Before Kecleon could connect it's attack, however, it found itself blown backwards from a jet of water.

"Follow up with Brine!" Azul shouted.

Kecleon stood to it's feet, showing signs of exhaustion. Shelly inhaled again, and sprayed a jet of salty water at Kecleon.

"That should do it! Maybe you should call it quits and--" Azul started, before seeing Kecleon standing firmly and taking the attack. "Huh!?"

Rangsey chuckled. "You seem to have a few things to learn, Azul! Kecleon is a special kind of Pokemon who automatically takes on the traits of anything it is attacked with. That is to say, by hitting Kecleon with Water Jet, he became a water-type Pokemon!"

Azul saw the Kecleon's skin color fade slowly to blue. "No... I forgot about Color Change! Shelly, use--"

"Kecleon, finish this battle with Grass Knot!"

"Harden!"

Vines emerged from the ground around Shelly, ensnaring it and lifting it into the air. Shelly struggled against the embrace, unable to use it's ability.

When Shelly was lifted high enough into the air to be above both trainers, the vines released the slug Pokemon.

"The bigger they are... the harder they fall," Rangsey spoke, as Shelly fell to the ground.

Azul ran up to the Gastrodon in tears. "No...!"

Shelly lay motionless.

"I apologize, Azul, but your Gastrodon is no longer able to battle. Feel free to return at a later date... Your technique is good, but it needs some polishing. I look forward to challenging you again later," Rangsey said, frowning.

--

"I... lost..." Azul said through the phone later.

He sat in the corner of the Pokemon center several hours following his defeat at the gym, waiting for the nurse to call him to announce his Gastrodon's recovery.

"Losses happen, Azul! There's no need to cry," a woman's voice replied.

Azul sniffed. "But this is my tenth loss in a row! Professor... I don't think I was cut out for this!"

"Then don't do it. Nobody expects you to take on the Pokemon League challenge, especially not at your age," the voice replied.

"Then why did you give me a Pokedex? Everyone who has a Pokedex goes on to compete in the League challenge..."

"I gave you the Pokedex because I believe in you. It's true that, statistically, most trainers who are bestowed with the responsibility of bearing a Pokedex go on to compete in the League challenge, but it is not what is expected of you by any means. Especially not you."

"Then what should I do?" Azul wiped his tears on his cloak's sleeves. "I don't want to just explore the world with no goal in mind... it feels so empty without something to do..."

The other end of the line remained silent for a minute or two while Azul sniffled.

"Listen, Azul... perhaps you should take some time and rest in the city. Go people-watching. I don't know what kinds of options await you in the world... so the best way for you to find out what you want to do is to see what others are doing. Who knows, Azul! You may find your true calling in a week's time!"

Azul calmed down slightly. "Where will I stay? I have no money..."

"Pokemon Centers such as the one you are in now have free rooms for trainers like yourself who have to remain there for a while. I'll speak with the nurse and have one reserved for you. Okay? So just cheer up! Tomorrow's a new day!" the woman's voice spoke happily.

Azul smiled weakly. "...Okay, Professor... I'll try."

"A wise man once said 'try not. Either do or do not, there is no try.' The only way to do something is to do your best. Okay?"

The young boy chuckled. "Okay, Professor Alyra. I will do my best!"

"Good to hear! Anyway, I must be going. I'll speak to the nurse about getting you a room. Just get some sleep, and tomorrow, go visit the park there or something!"

"Okay. Thank you for cheering me up, Professor... I really appreciate it!"

"Well, we can't have the region's youngest Pokedex holder crying in the corner of a Pokemon center, can we?"

"Haha... I guess not."

"Take care, Azul!

"You too, Professor!"

The boy hung up the phone and returned it to the desk, where the nurse informed him that his Gastrodon just needed a good night's sleep before it was combat-ready again, as she handed him the Pokeball containing the slug Pokemon back to him.

Azul thanked the nurse as he hooked the ball back to his belt.

--

About an hour later, the young boy walked down the hallway to the room he was assigned... his temporary new home for a while.

Upon reaching his bed, the young boy hopped under the covers as soon as Shelly was released from it's ball. Sleep claimed his consciousness within moments...


	3. Professor Alyra

It was a year earlier, in a far-off port town. The sun was slowly rising on the docks of the small town of Mariska.

A very young child dressed tightly in a green robe shielded the eyes from the sun, as if it's beauty was too much to take. Sighing, he turned away.

Here and there about the docks stood a number of different trainers, watching the sunrise, as if greeting the day.

Trainers. Something young Azul Lamar could never be.

Azul sighed and began walking back home. He felt safe enough in the port town, even in the dark. The port was heavily populated by sailors who would gladly step in and defend anyone who was helpless no matter what time of day it was. Not that Azul was particularly a night owl... Indeed, the young child was up so early with good reason.

Today he was going to meet with a reputable professor, to discuss his future with Pokemon. He couldn't be a trainer, but he just knew with all his heart that he wanted to do something with Pokemon. For Pokemon.

---

The professor's laboratory was located along the shorefront, reflecting her specialty with water-type Pokemon. Taking advantage of the marine winds, the lab, positioned at the land side of the professor's personal dock, stood several stories tall, topped by a windmill. On the north side of the lab was a gently-flowing river that let out to the ocean to it's west; further powering the lab was a water wheel. On it's own it provided little power to the lab, but when the wind was not enough, the water kept the most necessary systems in the lab running.

Azul, being naturally small for his age, felt even smaller in the presence of the lab. In reality, this was actually his third visit that day; he had walked up several times before sunrise in an attempt to work up courage, but each time before he could even reach the front door his eyes teared up, he panicked, and ran away to regain his composure at the docks.

"Alright Azul... c'mon... you can do it..." Azul muttered to himself as he made his way up the driveway. With every step, the windmill-topped lab seemed to grow exponentially.

"You can't do anything!" a voice in the back of the child's head shouted. The voice of doubt.

"Grr... yes I can! I can be anything!"

"You can't be a trainer!"

Azul clenched his fists. "I will find a purpose!"

The young child struggled to hold back his tears as he stood at the doorstep of the lab. The two voices in his head kept fighting, but he himself was silent. All he had to do was knock. Fighting back the voice of doubt, the child raised his knuckle to the door. He pulled it back slightly, and was just on the way to knock the first time...

The door opened outward, and the young boy fell backward, and behind the door. The young boy coughed, catching his breath.

"See ya later, professor," the voice of an older teenager spoke, walking out the door.

Azul looked up to see the person. He was unable to see the face, but he did see the long silvery hair flowing behind the male.

"Just don't get in over your head!" came a female voice from the lab.

A tall, blue-haired woman in a lab coat stepped out the door. "Gah, how does he disappear so quickly?"

Azul glanced, and indeed, the silver-haired man had vanished seemingly into midair.

"Well... just one person left to see today. Where IS that kid?" the professor wondered, brushing her fingers through her waist-length ponytail. Azul's heart froze. He was right there, and in his dirty clothes... what kind of first impression was he going to make?

The professor slowly turned to her left, thinking she saw something out of her eye. Her eyes fell on the young boy covered in dirt who sat on the ground.

The two stared at each other for what, to Azul, seemed an eternity, in silence. After a short time however, the professor's chuckle broke the silence once she figured out what had happened.

---

"Azul Lamar. So you've come to learn about Pokemon-related careers?" the professor asked a half hour later after Azul cleaned himself up.

"Yes ma'am. Did my parents explain my situation?" Azul replied promptly. He stood carefully away from the windows while the professor worked at drawing the curtains over them.

"I got the gist of it. You wanted to be a Pokemon trainer, unaware of a certain condition of yours."

"Yes ma'am. I'm photosensitive... it hurts to be in the sunlight. Badly," Azul said, eyeing the windows as if the curtains weren't enough.

"Not being able to do anything in sunlight really narrows down your options, I regret to inform you..."

"I know what I want is a bit much to ask. I really only came here to learn without a doubt that I have no options. Best not to give up hope while there are still options to be explored... y'know?" Azul spoke solemnly.

The professor was silent for a few minutes, thinking. "I really don't mean to dash all your hopes..."

"I know. The closest thing out there is to become qualified to work in a Pokemon Center, but even then the moment a very large Pokemon is injured outside I become pretty much useless." Azul sighed.

"Tell you what..." the professor began, before abruptly being interrupted.

The front door busted open, and a sailor, out of breath, began shouting. "Professor! We got a problem!" he spoke between breaths.

---

"This is just the first one we found," the sailor spoke, spraying water on a small blue slug Pokemon. "We started poking around the docks... They're everywhere! We've already called the Pokemon Center and have started to gather all of the ones we can find, but..."

"But they keep washing ashore?" the professor finished, kneeling over the unconscious blue creature. "Very unusual... What could possibly cause them to fall unconscious?"

The small blue slug squirmed. "Ah, it's awake!" The sailor exclaimed. The creature looked at the professor, then the sailor, and it's eyes fell on Azul, who stood nearby with a parasol in hand. Azul grinned at it, prompting the creature to emit a small chirp.

"That's a Shellos from the east sea!" Azul remarked. "How did it get all the way over here?"

"It's part of their migration pattern," the professor began. "I haven't been able to observe it much but the west and east sea variations of the species go to the opposite sea to breed. The eggs are laid and hatch into the species native to that sea."

"Ah! So..." Azul thought for a moment, watching the blue Shellos before him. "Ack! Shellos needs an antidote!" the boy exclaimed suddenly. As if on cue, the small slug collapsed, surprising the two adults. "It's poisoned? How?" the professor asked, shocked.

"Migration! The industrial wasteland to the north is a breeding ground for Grimer and Muk, among other poison types!" Azul rummaged through his cloak. "My dad works on the restoration committee there, so he usually gives me some extra antidotes just because he gets them free... ah!" The young boy produced a small yellow spray canister and handed it to the professor.

The professor promptly sprayed it on the Shellos, allowing it's pores to absorb the detox directly. Within moments, the young blue slug woke back up, and tiredly looked at the three humans around him.

"Inform the people from the Pokemon center that they need a lot of antidotes!" the professor quickly ordered of the sailor, who stood up and ran to a nearby phone.

Azul and the professor sighed in relief when Shellos started crawling around Azul, as if curious who his savior was. "That was quick thinking, Azul. I only knew about the waters in this area... I had no idea the water in the north was getting that bad."

Azul scratched the Shellos's head in amusement. "This guy is big for a Shellos, isn't he?"

"He must be one of the older Shellos in the species. Most evolve within a year, but some simply continue to grow for a while longer. And he appears to have taken a liking to you!" The Shellos chirped as it rubbed it's head contentedly against Azul's leg. "I'm going to go assist with the other Shellos now. You're free to come watch, and you might even be able to help since you've befriended one of their school!" The professor stood up and began walking swiftly to the area where the other Shellos were being gathered.

---

It was several hours later before every last one was cured. Each one, upon recovering, went straight to the ocean to search for any others in the school that may have been missed. Azul found himself assisting by moving the sick Shellos from the shore to the nurses, so that the recovered Shellos may go search for more without having to carry them the whole way.

The first Shellos that had recovered followed Azul during the whole thing, and even introduced him to other Shellos who were otherwise wary of humans.

At the end of the day, by which then the sun was setting on the opposite shore, every single sick Shellos had fully recovered, and gathered in the ocean to resume their migration cycles. All except one.

"You... want to stay?" Azul asked the Shellos that he had first assisted with saving. The blue slug creature chirped back happily. "But... I'm not much of a trainer...I think you would be happier in the ocean."

The little Shellos crawled up onto Azul's lap and affectionately brushed his head against Azul's.

"I don't think you could get rid of that one if you wanted to, Azul!" the professor cheerfully commented. "Come to think of it... we never did finish talking."

Azul hugged his new friend. "What's to talk about? I'm not made to be much..."

The professor handed him a blue pocket-sized device and three Pokeballs. "What I saw today suggested otherwise. You really care about Pokemon. When Pokemon were injured, you didn't care about the sun looming above. I think you could be anything you wanted to be."

Azul took the blue device and Pokeballs, hands shaking. "A... a Pokedex!? But I'm too young--"

"I'm authorized, as Professor Alyra of Port Mariska, to make exceptions as I see fit. I wouldn't go running off on a journey just yet though, you should definitely speak with your parents first, but for the time being I can get the paperwork in order and allow you to legally have your own team of Pokemon," the professor said, winking. "I know your parents pretty well. I don't think they'll be able to hold you back, so long as you understand how to deal with your condition."

Azul sat speechless. Shellos tiredly poked one of the Pokeballs, as if knowing full well what to do, and was sucked inside in a flash of energy.

"We'll keep in touch, okay Azul?" the professor gave the child a thumbs-up, and began walking back to her lab.

---

Azul woke up to the sound of his watch beeping. After shutting it off, he looked at his Gastrodon, which he had nicknamed Shelly before it evolved.

It had been about a year since he received the Pokedex from Professor Alyra. He stuck around his home for most of his first few months, until he had the confidence that he could leave. When he did, his parents fully supported his courage, of course urging him to return immediately if he couldn't handle it.

Ever since then, the professor had been a major emotional support for Azul, who himself was sorely lacking in self-esteem.

Between Shelly, who proceeded unflinchingly where Azul wished to go, and Alyra, who kept Azul from ever giving up no matter what defeats the boy had suffered, Azul was sure he could do anything.


End file.
